


Toy

by Laerkstrein



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Angst, Domination, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerkstrein/pseuds/Laerkstrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lights right up when he sees her, not smiling, but not wearing that dull expression, either. It's more intrigue than anything else, a quiet, lingering hunger that burns through his dark eyes, his knee twitching in response as Adam looks her up and down, taking in the sight of her body naked beneath the shoddy bathrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> The recommended tune for this is "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" by A Perfect Circle.

It's on the broken down sofa that he sits, ignoring the raucous noise coming from downstairs. Yet another party he thinks, his fingers playing thoughtlessly across the strings. No planned sound comes from the instrument. It's just the dull thrumming of the chords as Adam sits in the dark, the television blank before him and filled only with static.   
  
There's no time in this place, he thinks. There's nothing to tie him down without her beside him, her hands sliding all over him. It's a lonely existence, the isolation.   
  
The dull roar of the shower in the other room dies down, the curtain pulled aside as the door unlocks and she steps out, hair still dripping as she attempts to catch the drops in the fabric of the towel hanging about her neck. He lights right up when he sees her, not smiling, but not wearing that dull expression, either. It's more intrigue than anything else, a quiet, lingering hunger that burns through his dark eyes, his knee twitching in response as Adam looks her up and down, taking in the sight of her body naked beneath the shoddy bathrobe.   
  
Eve says nothing, only moves to take the guitar from him and lean it against the back of the couch, taking its place in his lap as she stares at the television screen, making some remark as to how he shouldn't even own one if he isn't going to use it.   
  
Again, he flinches.  
  
"You're too easy," comes the whisper, and her other hand slides up beneath his shirt to pinch and roll a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "I can see right through you."  
  
He draws slow breaths as her hand touches his leg, knowing full and well that Eve's settled her head against his groin to torment him. She moves slightly, turns to look at him, and Adam jumps, trying not to acknowledge her brimming satisfaction as she smiles.   
  
A quiet sound escapes his throat, teeth chattering inside his mouth as she slides off the sofa and to the floor, dragging her womanhood across his other knee. She bows her head, wet hair draped over Adam's lap as she glances up, unfastens his jeans with slow, purposeful movements. His hips buck, her lips drawn up into a smirk as she takes him in, growling hard against his head, her tongue forced hard against the underside. Adam whimpers, breath shaking, fingers curling into the sofa cushions as he forces himself to watch the sensually lewd way she likes to torture him.   
  
Her hands move against his chest again, nails scraping against flesh as he throws his head back, moaning long and loud, voice mingling with the throbbing beat of the music playing in the apartment downstairs.   
  
He flips back, the sofa having been turned over, the guitar slamming against the floor as Eve straddles him, fingers tearing through the flimsy fabric of his shirt as she throws herself hard against him. Their mouths meet, Adam's breath hitching in his throat as she dominates, that ache still swelling in his gut as she takes him, teeth piercing his lip. He shudders as he gives, her legs tightening around his waist, squeezing and draining until he lays in a weary heap, spent.  
  
"Can't you go ten minutes without me, love?" she whispers against his lips. "Or do I have to haul you about on a leash?"  
  
Adam swallows, a somewhat ashamed indication that, no, he can't. He thrives on her presence, needs her the way the humans need air, aches each time she can't be nearby. The repercussions of being left to himself for so long, he thinks.   
  
"Well," Eve smiles, "now you've gone and got me dirty again." She licks the tip of his nose. "Maybe we should fix that..."  
  
Well, that's it then, he thinks, and pads after her as she beckons him into the tiny bathroom. She's got him wrapped around her finger like a toy, and that isn't likely to change.


End file.
